


Entre espinas y hierba seca

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auror Harry, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, HP: EWE, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Siempre había sido así entre ellos dos: eran el único signo de vida entre tanta espina y hierba seca. Sólo faltaba que ambos se dieran cuenta.<br/>Harry/Hermione escrito como regalo para Ara y Sonia, con todo mi love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aiedail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiedail/gifts), [Aradira](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Aradira).



> Advertencias: Infidelidad, ya que ambos todavía están casados con los Weasley (al menos al principio). Es EWE, ya que los sucesos acontecidos en este fic suceden 3 años antes del epílogo y no darán como desenlace lo que JK narró en él. Intentaré no hacer bashing de ninguno de los Weasley, pero la verdad… no prometo nada.
> 
> Nota: Basado en este artículo escrito por Rita Skeeter acerca del Mundial de Quidditch 2014: bloghogwarts.com/2014/07/08/jk-rowling-revela-nueva-informacion-de-harry-ron-y-hermione-despues-del-epilogo/
> 
> Dedicatoria: Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para dos de mis mejores amigas no sólo del fandom, sino de la Vida Real: Aradira y Sonia. Ellas son un tesoro, oro puro que el mundo mágico de Harry Potter me obsequió. Las conocí hace casi diez años gracias al amor en común que teníamos por el harmony, y luego, por pura suerte del destino, nos dimos cuenta de que coincidíamos también geográficamente hablando. Pudimos conocernos en persona y lo que era sólo un hobby en común, nos llevó a formar una amistad que ha perdurado, madurado y mejorado con los años. Por eso, y porque me siento tremendamente honrada y no merecedora de contar con el cariño incondicional de estas dos grandiosas y excepcionales personas, es que he decidido retomar mi amor por el harmony y regalarles lo único bueno que creo que puedo hacer: escribir fics.
> 
> Así que, con todo el amor del mundo, para ustedes dos, señoritas increíbles y hermosas. Las quiero MUCHÍSIMO. Gracias por su amistad.

**ENTRE ESPINAS Y HIERBA SECA**

"Subí por un camino y desde la cima pude ver hasta el país vecino. Pude ver el río deslizándose brillante a través de los acantilados de color hueso, con sus orillas cubiertas de vegetación verde esmeralda. No había más ruido que el del viento girando entre las espinas y silbando entre la hierba seca, y ningún otro signo de vida más que un halcón en el cielo y un escarabajo negro que trepaba entre las blancas piedras."

 _En la Patagonia_ , de Bruce Chatwin

**Capítulo 1**

_Sábado 1° de marzo del 2014._

Fue el día del cumpleaños número 34 de su mejor amigo cuando Harry finalmente tuvo que aceptarlo. ¿Darse cuenta? No, por esa etapa ya había pasado. Simplemente tenía que aceptarlo ante sí mismo, ante su conciencia.

Quizá era cierto que Freud se había equivocado en muchas cosas, pero Harry ahora creía que al menos  _en eso_  había acertado… En que las personas luchan con garras y dientes para no permitir que los deseos inconscientes salgan a la superficie y hagan manifiesta su existencia, avergonzando al poseedor porque lo que sienten es algo  _prohibido,_ equivocado y que hará daño a mucha gente.

Los seres humanos son expertos negando lo evidente.

Tanto, que Harry no habría sabido decir en qué fecha exacta todo eso había cambiado… o si era acaso que toda su vida había sido así. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que, la noche en que estaban celebrando a Ron, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía continuar rechazando más aquella realidad.

* * *

 

Había sido una semana extenuante, larga y pesada, con los novatos del escuadrón bajo su supervisión y entrenamiento. Con su mano derecha (y gran amiga) la subjefa Chibbar tomándose unos días libres para recuperarse de una lesión, Harry, en su calidad de jefe de Aurores, había tenido que ser quien se encargara de la capacitación de los chicos recién egresados de la Academia. A eso había tenido que sumarle las reuniones en secreto con Hermione para la planeación de la fiesta de Ron, además de llegar a su casa lo más temprano posible para cuidar a los niños y preparar la cena cada una de todas esas noches.

Ginny, tan ocupada como él en su nuevo trabajo como corresponsal en  _El Profeta_ , había conseguido un horario en el periódico que le permitía pasar unas horas por las mañanas con los niños mientras Harry trabajaba; y luego, pasarle a él la estafeta del cuidado paternal cuando él regresaba a casa y ella se marchaba. Era un plan que les funcionaba a la perfección… como padres, mas no como pareja. Desde que Ginny laboraba así, solía pasar las noches enteras en el periódico y apenas sí se veían los fines de semana siempre y cuando Ginny no tuviera que cubrir algún evento deportivo.

Harry, por su parte, amaba su trabajo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, pero ese sábado del cumpleaños de Ron, sencillamente ya no daba más. Él solía descansar los fines de semana, pero ese en particular había tenido que presentarse desde temprano para cerrar los expedientes y darle carpetazo a todo el papeleo acumulado a causa de los reportes que había que presentar por el desempeño de los novatos.

Todavía no era mediodía y él se encontraba en su oficina con una pila de documentos a llenar encima de su escritorio que, estaba seguro, cada vez se incrementaba en vez de disminuir. Con un gran suspiro de hastío, terminó con un reporte, estampó su firma y tomó el pergamino siguiente.

Mojó su pluma en tinta cuando se vio interrumpido por alguien que abría la puerta. Comenzando a impacientarse (porque claramente les había indicado a todos en el Cuartel que no lo molestaran) levantó el rostro para ver quién era. Su gesto de molestia se mudó en uno de alegría cuando descubrió que era su mejor amiga.

—Hermione —suspiró, empujando todos los papeles para alejarlos de él, dispuesto a brindarle toda la atención a la recién llegada—. No sabía que trabajabas los sábados. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Aquí en el Departamento, o aquí en tu oficina? —preguntó Hermione con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba, cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se sentaba en la silla frente al escritorio del moreno.

Parecía que ella misma disfrutaba tanto de sus encuentros con Harry como Harry mismo, si es que algo se podía deducir de la sonrisa feliz que Hermione siempre traía en la cara cuando se topaban ya fuera en la oficina de cualquiera de los dos o en uno de los corredores del Ministerio.

Y es que así eran sus días en el trabajo, especialmente desde que habían nombrado a Hermione Subdirectora del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica (cargo que desempeñaba desde hacía un par de años y que la había colocado como jefa inmediata de Harry en el organigrama. Ninguno de los dos se cansaba de hacer bromas al respecto): ya fuera que Hermione visitara a Harry en su oficina en el Cuartel de Aurores, o que Harry fuera a la de ella, o salieran a almorzar juntos, o tomaran el té mientras discutían los casos recientes, o sencillamente caminaran lado a lado por el Atrio o por los corredores del Ministerio hablando de sus hijos, de sus familias, de los últimos sucesos ocurridos con los Weasley, y de cómo los estaba tratando la vida.

Tenían tanto en común que los temas de conversación nunca cesaban. Además Hermione era culta, inteligente, divertida y no olvidaba sus raíces muggles; a Harry le fascinaba charlar con ella más que con cualquier otra persona en todo el Mundo Mágico.

Le dolía pensarlo así, pero los últimos años había pasado más tiempo viendo, hablando y conviviendo con Hermione que con Ginny misma.

—Que qué haces aquí en el Ministerio —rectificó Harry mientras se bebía con la mirada la imagen que presentaba su amiga. Iba muy guapa, pero se veía cansada. La sombra de unas profundas ojeras se dibujaba bajo sus ojos—. ¿Trabajas los sábados? De veras no tenía idea.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Es el precio de ser "la casi jefa" de un Departamento, supongo —respondió ella señalando las comillas con los dedos—. Todo lo que Robards no hace, me lo delega a mí. La semana no me rinde, me veo obligada a venir medio día el sábado también. Lo bueno es que Ron aprovecha mi ausencia y se lleva a los niños a La Madriguera. Saliendo de aquí me uno y Molly nos invita a cenar. Nos ofrece tanta comida que temo que el lunes siguiente no entraré en mi ropa.

Suspiró ruidosamente, se dejó caer de espaldas contra el respaldo de la silla y se pasó una mano por el abdomen. Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Por supuesto que su amiga exageraba, ni siquiera tenía ni un poco de barriga. Al menos no como Ron, quien, desde que presentaba problemas de salud y había dejado de laborar como Auror, sí estaba comenzando a exhibir signos de "la buena vida", como sabiamente la llamaba él.

Hermione, en cambio, estaba tan delgada como de adolescente. Al contrario de Ginny, ni siquiera mostraba signos de haber estado embarazada alguna vez. Ese día iba vestida con un traje sastre de pantalón, hecho con una tela sedosa de color plata, el cual se le pegaba de manera muy sensual al cuerpo haciéndole resaltar su figura. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Sabía que la mitad de las brujas que trabajaban en el Misterio odiaban a Hermione supuestamente por "vestirse como una vulgar oficinista muggle" y por no usar las túnicas holgadas y pasadas de moda que la mayoría acostumbraban, pero Harry intuía que esa aversión nacía de la envidia y del resentimiento de que Hermione se atreviera a ponerse ropa diferente a todas y eso la hiciera lucir tan hermosa.

No obstante, Hermione no era perfecta ni mucho menos. Tenía fama de perfeccionista, de obsesiva compulsiva, de moralista en exceso y de tener una manía por el orden que incluso volvía loco a su propio jefe, Gawain Robards. Físicamente, su cabello seguía siendo un desastre, como lo había sido siempre. Como lo era también el de Harry. Había habido una pequeña temporada donde se lo cortó completamente, harta (había dicho ella) de peinarse con el muy poco tiempo disponible que poseía ya que Rose y Hugo habían sido unos bebés demandantes. Pero ahora, de nueva cuenta se lo había dejado crecer y a Harry le encantaba verla así, con todos sus pelos alborotados, con aquella aura castaña enmarcándole un rostro todavía juvenil y sonrojado, a ella importándole tan poco ir despeinada por la vida y que la gente la criticara por ello. De alguna manera, a Harry lo hacía sentirse reconfortado porque él mismo continuaba teniendo un cabello desastroso que no conseguía cortar, ni peinar, ni aplacarlo en la coronilla.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo para hoy en la noche? —preguntó Harry en voz baja. Hermione parecía más agotada de lo que él mismo se sentía, y eso ya era decir. Harry suponía que era debido a que había tenido que preparar una fiesta sorpresa aparte de todo el trabajo que desempeñaba en su oficina y de tener que llegar a casa a cuidar niños, preparar cena y todos esos etcéteras que, curiosamente, también eran un común denominador entre ellos dos—. ¿O necesitas que te ayude con algo más?

Hermione levantó las cejas y asintió.

—Sí, Harry, en realidad justo a eso venía. Necesito que vayas por Ron y los niños a la Madriguera y con alguna excusa los lleves de regreso a mi casa. ¿A las seis de la tarde, te parece bien? Espero que a esa hora ya estén todos los invitados y podamos recibirlo… Ya sabes, con el típico grito de "sorpresa" y todo eso… —Fue bajando la voz hasta enmudecer. Desde que estaba unida a Ron, cada año le había organizado una fiesta "sorpresa" que, Harry sospechaba, de sorpresivas no tenían nada pues era obvio que Ron las estaba esperando.

Hermione suspiró largamente y bajó la mirada. Quizá estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo que Harry, porque dijo:

—Creo que algún año de éstos debería sorprenderlo no organizándole fiesta.

Harry soltó una risita comprensiva.

—Supongo. Pero Ron te odiaría. Especialmente por la falta de abundante comida y bebida que, creo, es lo que más gusta.

—Lo sé —admitió Hermione haciendo un mohín infantil nada profesional que, Harry sabía, sólo hacía delante de él y de nadie más—. Ay, Harry, es sólo que a veces… A veces me canso, ¿sabes? Me canso  _tanto_  de que siempre tenga que haber tanta gente a nuestro alrededor. Todos los Weasley más los amigos que se unan. ¿Comprendes lo que quiero decir? —Miró a Harry con ojos suplicantes, rogando que el moreno la comprendiera—. Quiero decir, me gustaría mucho que pasáramos más tiempo sólo nosotros cuatro, como familia. Quizá tú, porque tú siempre has estado, eres parte de nosotros, pero… Pero siempre están  _todos_ los demás. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? No es que no los ame… ¡Los amo, de verdad! —finalizó casi a gritos—. Pero, no sé… me gustaría un poco más de privacidad. Y silencio. ¡Y paz! ¡Son todos tan ruidosos a veces! Y…

Harry asintió y la atajó antes de que Hermione perdiera los estribos.

—Te entiendo, de veras que sí. A mí me pasa también.  _Casi_ todo el tiempo —mintió. La verdad era que no le pasaba nunca porque, ahora que lo pensaba bien, prefería estar rodeado de gente antes de estar a solas con Ginny. Estar solo con ella, aun con sus niños presentes, era aburrido. Casi no hablaban de nada. Nunca antes había caído en cuenta de eso.

El pensamiento hizo que se le congelara la sangre en las venas porque… Carajo. Sentir eso no era bueno, ¿o sí?

Hermione soltó una risa falsa muy poco habitual en ella. Eso interrumpió la línea del pensamiento de Harry y él recibió la intromisión con alivio porque  _no quería_ analizar aquello.

—Deberíamos escaparnos a Sudamérica, ¿no crees? —susurró Hermione mirándolo fijo a la cara—. Dicen que Argentina es hermosa en esta época del año —agregó con una sonrisa resignada—. Podríamos ir con la excusa de asistir al Mundial de Quidditch en junio y quedarnos para siempre ahí.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, desviando la mirada hacia un lado, sintiéndose igual de incrédulo como cuando Hermione le había sugerido quedarse para siempre a vivir en el Bosque de Dean.  _Tal vez deberíamos quedarnos aquí, Harry. Y envejecer_ , había dicho ella en aquella ocasión. Harry, si no hubiera tenido la responsabilidad de acabar con una guerra, seguramente le habría dicho que sí.

Pero ahora… ¿Su amiga y cuñada le estaba pidiendo que se  _fugasen juntos_ a Argentina? ¿Ellos dos?  _¿Solos?_

Joder. ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos que no se había dado cuenta?

Pasó saliva. No comprendía por qué la idea le alteraba el ánimo así.

—¿Escaparnos, dices? —jadeó.

—Tu familia y la mía, quiero decir —añadió Hermione mirándolo con intriga, como si percibiera que  _algo_ había cambiado entre los dos—. Lejos de todos los demás Weasley… ¡Oh dios! ¡Estoy siendo tan malévola e intrigante! —exclamó con angustia y se cubrió la cara antes de suspirar con pesadez—. Harry, por favor, olvida que me has escuchado decir estas palabras tan horribles.

—Descuida, yo… yo no… Sé que lo dices sólo porque estás muy cansada —murmuró Harry distraídamente, observando fijo a la melena de su amiga, quien, todavía con la cara cubierta, no podía darse cuenta de la mirada penetrante que estaba dirigiéndole.

Harry no entendía por qué había pensado  _siquiera durante un segundo_ que Hermione estaba proponiéndole que se fugaran los dos juntos. A solas. ¿En qué cabeza cabía semejante cosa?

Se avergonzó hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Si había alguien malévolo e intrigante en esa oficina, era él y no Hermione.

Menos mal que había sido sólo una idea fugaz y nadie se daría cuenta jamás.

* * *

 

Sin embargo, durante los minutos que restó de la visita de Hermione en su oficina y a pesar de que conversaron de otras cosas, Harry no pudo dejar el pensamiento a un lado. Tampoco pudo dejar de sentirse sucio y perverso por haberlo pensado. Desde que había terminado la guerra y Hermione había comenzado a salir oficialmente con Ron, Harry se había resignado y, a su vez, había comenzado una relación con Ginny. Era cierto que enamorarse de Hermione había sido una muy posibilidad muy grande durante aquellos duros meses en los que estuvieron buscando los horrocruxes, pero Harry estaba seguro de haber dejado cualquier sentimiento de ese tipo en el olvido.

Después de todo, Hermione había elegido a Ron y Harry había aprendido a no volver a envidiar nada de lo que tenía su amigo.

Entonces, ¿por qué le había cruzado por la cabeza  _ahora, justamente ahora,_ después de tantos años, que Hermione le estaba haciendo propuestas indecorosas?

Y peor, ¿por qué no podía dejar de sentirse un  _tanto decepcionado_  de que al final sólo había malinterpretado las palabras de su amiga?

—Lo siento, Harry. Mi propósito no era quitarte tanto de tu tiempo. Estás muy distraído y supongo que es porque ya deseas terminar con el papeleo e irte a casa con tus niños. Y con Ginny, por supuesto —agregó rápidamente bajando los ojos.

Harry se puso de pie intempestivamente. No había sido su intención que Hermione notara que los últimos minutos había estado divagando tanto que ni siquiera estaba seguro de haber escuchado de qué había estado hablando su amiga.

—No… No es eso. No te disculpes. Es que yo…

Hermione también se puso de pie y le sonrió cálidamente.

—No te preocupes. Entonces, ¿a las seis en mi casa, con Ron y los niños? Confío en que se te ocurrirá algo para disimular un poco y que al final la fiesta no sea tan evidente para Ron.

Harry le correspondió la sonrisa un poco torpemente y esperó en vano a que Hermione se acercara a él para despedirse con un abrazo o con un beso en la mejilla como siempre había acostumbrado.

En vez de eso, su amiga simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

Harry se quedó de una pieza.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione tenía  _meses_ sin tocarlo para nada.

¿Por qué de pronto había dejado de abrazarlo si desde que eran adolescentes esa había sido una manera muy normal entre ellos de demostrarse cariño y amistad? ¿Sería porque él había hecho algo indebido sin darse cuenta y Hermione había decidido que era mejor guardar una distancia prudente entre los dos?

Harry se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo. Si era así… Dios, ¡era terrible! Tendría que arreglar eso con ella en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Mientras tanto, tenía trabajo que hacer. Suspirando con fastidio, se sentó de nuevo ante su escritorio a continuar llenando papeles, luchando con todas sus fuerzas en concentrarse en vez de permitir que su mente se fuera por las ramas y regresara a analizar qué era lo que estaba mal entre Hermione y él.

Descubrió que le hacían falta los datos completos de uno de los aurores nuevos y se levantó para ir a buscarlos al escritorio de Chibbar. Sin hacer ruido (más por costumbre de ser sigiloso que por otra cosa), salió de su oficina y caminó con rapidez hacia el cubículo de su subordinada, el cual estaba en medio de todos los cubículos de los demás aurores. Se sentó ante el pulcro escritorio de la Subjefa y rebuscó entre sus papeles, confiando en encontrar lo que necesitaba y así tener que evitar mandarle una lechuza que la molestara.

—Es un verdadero bombón —escuchó la voz de uno de los aurores que estaban de guardia, Gibson Clark. Por el volumen, Harry pudo percibir que sólo estaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sonrió condescendiente, preguntándose vagamente  _ahora_ de cuál bruja estaría hablando.

—Sí, lo es —respondió con voz lasciva Stephen Challock, otro de los aurores de guardia. Era evidente que ninguno de ellos se había percatado de que Harry estaba sentado en un cubículo cerca de ellos y que podía escucharlos—. Pero mucho cuidado con ella, ¿eh? Es bruja casada. Y por si eso no fuera poco, también es el "asunto" del jefe.

—¿Del vejete Robards? ¡Qué asco!

—No, idiota. De  _nuestro_  jefe.

—¿De Potter? ¡No te lo creo! ¿Que no son parientes o algo así?

Harry se congeló en el sitio al escuchar su nombre. Sabía que no tendría que darle importancia a los rumores que siempre circulaban en las oficinas, pero dados los acontecimientos recientes, no pudo evitarlo. Aguzó el oído, repentinamente interesado en lo que sus subordinados pensaban de él y de Hermione. Porque era obvio que de ella estaban hablando.

—¿Parientes? No de sangre, que yo sepa. Sólo están casados con dos Weasley, lo que los convierte en concuños, o algo así. Pero ellos traen su rollo desde hace años. De toda la vida, seguramente. ¿No los has visto cómo actúan cuando están juntos? Vamos, Clark, es obvio. Si se pudieran echar corazones por los ojos y vomitar arcoíris, Potter y Granger lo harían. Se comen con la mirada el uno al otro. No disimulan nada. Hasta los he visto abrazarse y toquetearse. Nada más les falta besuquearse en público.

—Carajo, no me había fijado —dijo Clark y soltó una risita—. Bueno, ¿cómo culpar a Potter? La Subdirectora está buenísima. ¿La viste como estaba vestida hoy? Nunca había visto una bruja así de sexy con ropa muggle. Tiene… algo. Algo más que estilo.

—Y además iba toda sonrojada y alterada, ¿no la viste? Justo después de estar metida con el jefe en su oficina. Esa es otra cosa que hacen mucho: pasan horas encerrados juntos, ya sea en la oficina de ella o en la de él. Lo hacen al menos una vez al día. —Se rió burlonamente—. No sé cómo esperan que la gente no se dé cuenta de su rollito si son tan pocos discretos. Me extraña que sus respectivos cónyuges no los hayan descubierto.

Harry sabía que ese era el momento en que debía levantarse del escritorio para que Clark y Challock se dieran por enterados de que él estaba sólo a unos cuantos metros y que estaba escuchando cada una de sus tonterías, pero no pudo hacerlo. No por aclarar ni justificar nada ante aquellos estúpidos (después de todo, Hermione, los Weasley y él estaban más que acostumbrados a los rumores falsos que circulaban de ellos), sino simplemente para que ya se callaran la bocota y dejaran de decir sandeces.

Pero no pudo hacerlo. No pudo porque las palabras dichas por sus aurores estaban logrando que se cuestionara mil y una cosas. Porque él no era una blanca paloma, después de todo. Porque justo ese día  _se había preguntado_ qué habría pasado si Hermione y él hubiesen terminado juntos, si se hubiesen quedado a envejecer en el Bosque de Dean, si pudieran escapar a Argentina, si…

Era eso, justamente. Harry no se atrevía a defenderse porque ya no sentía del todo inocente. Al menos no en lo que respectaba a Hermione.

_Se comen con la mirada el uno al otro._

Él estaba muy consciente de que era un abierto admirador de la belleza de Hermione. Diablos, siempre lo había sido. Incluso le constaba que él había pensado que Hermione era bonita aun muchísimo antes que Ron, allá en Hogwarts. De lo que no se había dado cuenta era que Hermione también lo admirara a él. ¿Podía ser eso cierto o sólo sería una exageración de aquellos dos imbéciles?

Harry se mordió los labios mientras tomaba los pergaminos que necesitaba y se ponía abruptamente de pie. Clark y Challock se pusieron lívidos al ver a su jefe emerger de ese modo del cubículo de Chibbar.

—Buenas tardes —les dijo Harry—. ¿No tienen otra cosa mejor que hacer que hablar de la gente? —añadió en tono severo.

—Sí, jefe. —Ambos aurores asintieron rápidamente y se enfrascaron en una pila de papeles que tenían enfrente.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco, les dio la espalda y regresó a su privado. Le temblaban las manos cuando colocó los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, y más porque fue capaz de percibir el aroma del perfume de Hermione por todo el lugar. Apenas ahora pensaba en eso. ¿Sería por esa razón que Ginny siempre se ponía enojada cuando lo visitaba en la oficina?

Se estremeció y se sentó. Le costó volver a concentrarse en su trabajo acumulado. Pero entonces tuvo una idea y eso provocó que se diera prisa. Si terminaba antes de la hora de la salida, podría escaparse a visitar a Chibbar con la excusa de preguntar por su estado de salud y, de ese modo, sostener una charla sincera con quien, Harry sabía, no tendría el valor de mentirle.

Nina Chibbar siempre había sido mucho más que una buena subordinada, una aurora ejemplar y la mano derecha del jefe Potter: era una amiga por encima de todo lo demás. Alguien que nunca se había mordido la lengua a la hora de decirle a Harry sus verdades e incluso hacerle notar cuando estaba metiendo la pata. Eso, más su lejanía de los Weasley, la volvía una candidata ideal para  _preguntarle_ acerca de ese incómodo asunto.

Harry sabía que si había algo turbio que estuviera ocurriendo ahí sin que él lo hubiese notado, Nina se lo diría sin tapujos.

* * *

 

Terminado la mayor parte del papeleo, Harry no aguantó más, se colocó su abrigo y salió del Cuartel. En el Atrio se desapareció con rumbo a la casa de su amiga, apareciéndose en un callejón cercano que siempre usaban como punto de referencia. De ahí y sin hacer caso de la pertinaz llovizna, caminó a paso veloz y llegó a la puerta de la bonita casa. Tocó quedamente. Esperaba que Nina no estuviese dormida.

La mujer, un par de años mayor que él, vivía sola pues había perdido a su novio en la guerra y no había querido iniciar ninguna otra relación después. Harry le tenía enorme aprecio pues ella era de las pocas personas que no se dejaban influenciar por la imagen del "Niño-que-vivió" y en cambio parecía ver más allá y valorar a Harry por quien realmente era, criticando sus defectos sin piedad cada vez que tenía oportunidad.

Harry valoraba muchísimo eso porque eran pocas las personas que se atrevían.

—¡Jefe Potter! —dijo Nina al abrir la puerta. Iba vestida con pijamas y traía sus rulos rubios despeinados—. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No es hoy el cumpleaños de su cuñado?

—Sí, pero… Necesitaba verte. ¿Cómo estás? Haces mucha falta en la oficina, ¿sabes?

Nina lo miró condescendiente.

—Me imagino. Pero estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar —respondió ella mientras señalaba su brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, el cual estaba en lenta recuperación porque le habían golpeado con un hechizo de magia oscura difícil de sanar—. ¿Quiere pasar? Tengo té recién hecho.

—Sí, gracias. Yo… yo no te quitaré mucho tiempo.

Ambos entraron a la casita y Nina cerró la puerta. Harry, en vez de sentarse en la sala, fue directo a la cocina a ayudar a servir el té. Estaba jodidamente nervioso y de pronto presintió que tal vez aquella había sido una muy mala idea. ¿En qué demonios había estado pensando para ir a preguntarle a Nina acerca de cómo el mundo exterior veía su relación con Hermione? Tendría que haberse percatado de que la gente malintencionada que los conocía poco o nada siempre vería "moros con tranchetes", algo perverso donde sólo había una sana camaradería. ¿No lo había hecho todo el mundo antes, comenzando con Viktor Krum, Rita Skeeter, Cho, e incluso Dumbledore? Hasta el mismo Ron había tenido sus dudas al respecto. Lo que sucedía era que nadie comprendía que el cariño que ellos dos se profesaban iba muchísimo más allá de lo normal; no entendían que, a pesar de ser de diferente sexo, podían ser amigos de verdad, que Harry quería a Hermione  _sólo como a una hermana._

_¿De verdad?_

Casi derrama el té cuando la pregunta, brotada desde su mismo inconsciente, lo asaltó.

Suavemente, Nina le quitó la tetera de las manos. Lo miró a los ojos y Harry no tuvo más remedio que mirarla también.

—En serio, Harry, ¿qué ocurre?

No era común que Nina tuteara a Harry y menos que lo llamara por su nombre de pila, a pesar de que Harry siempre insistía al respecto. El argumento de Nina era que, de ese modo, los demás aurores siempre le demostrarían el mismo respeto, y Harry se había visto incapaz de discutir el punto, así que lo dejaba pasar. Pero cuando Nina le llamaba "Harry" en privado, era porque el ambiente entre ellos dos había dejado de ser profesional y ambos se convertían en dos amigos nada más.

Harry pasó saliva, incapaz de saber cómo comenzar.

—Hoy… Hoy tuve una especie de revelación —empezó a decir—. La Subdirectora me visitó en mi oficina y…

—¿Hermione Granger, quieres decir? —lo interrumpió ella con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Desde cuándo la llamas así?

—Desde que tú insistes en llamarme "Jefe Potter" —respondió Harry sonriendo también.

—Tú ganas —concedió Nina y continuó sirviendo el té—. ¿Y qué ocurrió con ella que te hace parecer como si hubieses visto un fantasma? —Se quedó pensativa y se encogió de hombros—. Bueno, ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

Harry sonrió. Nina era hija de muggles como Hermione (y como él mismo, básicamente) y se había criado oyendo todos esos dichos populares que en el Mundo Mágico no tenían ningún sentido.

—Es que no sé cómo decirlo —dijo Harry dejándose caer pesadamente en una silla del comedor, lugar a donde habían ido a parar con la bandeja del té—. No sé… Ni siquiera sé si fue buena idea venir aquí a tratar de sacar el tema. Creo que… Tal vez sea mejor dejarlo enterrado y a buen resguardo. Estoy seguro de que no es nada importante.

Nina le pasó su taza y lo miró intensamente. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante un par de minutos; minutos en los que se dedicaron a darle traguitos a sus respectivos tés. Al final, Nina suspiró y lo encaró.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Harry? —preguntó con voz queda—. ¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta de que lo sientes por ella no es…? ¿Adecuado? Por llamarle de alguna manera —agregó rápidamente—. ¿O te ha impresionado descubrir que lo que ella siente por ti tampoco parece… normal? —Nina negó con la cabeza—. Oh, Dios, escúchame hablar. Parezco una jodida moralista de mierda. No quiero que suene así de mal. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarlos, Harry. Es sólo que… me da mucha tristeza porque presiento que esto te acarreará sufrimiento.

Harry casi deja caer su taza sobre la mesa del comedor. Miró a Nina con los ojos desorbitados.

—¿Se nota? —masculló—. ¿Ella…? ¿Ella también? —añadió con voz incrédula.

Nina lo miró con profunda pena y le acarició el dorso de la mano.

—Ay, Harry. Una sola vez en la vida me he sentido enamorada. Pero te juro, recuerdo perfectamente cómo se sentía. Y cómo… Cómo él me miraba —dijo y sonrió nostálgica—. Y esa manera que tienen tú y Granger de mirarse… Por Dios.

Negó con la cabeza y no dijo más. Se concentró totalmente en su té.

Harry no pudo seguir bebiendo. Sentía náuseas y ganas de salir corriendo. No sabía ni qué pensar.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Por lo general, cuando Harry regresaba a su hogar, solía aparecerse directamente en el patio trasero de la vieja pero bonita casa que había comprado para su familia en el poblado de Ottery St. Catchpole. No obstante, esa tarde optó por aparecerse en un callejón que quedaba a varias calles de distancia. No quería enfrentar a nadie todavía; mucho menos a su mujer. Necesitaba darse unos minutos para serenarse y pensar con claridad.

Caminó a paso lento repasando las revelaciones del día. Sólo imaginar que le había sucedido  _algo_ así de drástico como un enamoramiento con alguien tan prohibido como su propia cuñada, era tan abrumador que le colocaba un peso de plomo en cada hombro, restándole agilidad y alegría. Sentía que había perdido el control de su vida, que todo se había volteado de cabeza.

Era como un dementor chupándole el alma.

Se abotonó el abrigo y continuó caminando. Hacía mucho frío y soplaba un viento helado, aunque, a diferencia de Londres, ahí no estaba lloviendo, así que no tuvo que preocuparse por aplicarse encantamientos impermeabilizantes en su atuendo ahora totalmente muggle (la túnica de auror se la había dejado en un armario de la oficina). Ottery St. Catchpole era mitad muggle y mitad mágico, y aunque los muggles estaban casi acostumbrados a las excentricidades de sus conciudadanos, siempre había que seguir cierta etiqueta en el comportamiento y en el vestir. Ginny había insistido en comprar casa ahí para estar cerca de sus padres, y Harry, quien realmente no tenía raíces en ningún lado, había aceptado de buena gana. Después de todo, el pueblo era hermoso, pequeño e íntimo; y que los niños pudieran vivir cerca de la casa de sus únicos abuelos, era una gran ventaja.

Finalmente, Harry se detuvo en la acera de enfrente de donde vivía y admiró la construcción con techo a dos aguas, dos pisos de muros amarillos, y puertas y ventanas blancas. Suspiró. Recordaba que él no había estado totalmente convencido de que comprar dentro del pueblo fuese la mejor opción —él hubiera preferido una casa en el campo como los Weasley y los Lovegood—, pero Ginny había querido cumplirse el capricho de formar parte de la sociedad mágica del interior de la localidad, la cual se consideraba "más adinerada" que los de afuera. Harry meneó la cabeza. ¿Por qué estaba recordando ese detalle insignificante en un momento de su vida en que tenía problemas más grandes de qué preocuparse? No tenía idea.

Y le frustraba no poder dejar de pensar en ellos, no poder dejar de darle vueltas a la breve conversación que acababa de tener con Nina; quien, después de que le hubiese dicho que él y Hermione se veían el uno al otro "con ojos de amor", no había vuelto a hablar ni una palabra más acerca del tema. De hecho, habían pasado el resto de la visita de Harry en silencio, por lo que éste había tenido oportunidad de analizar aquellos descubrimientos acerca de su propio sentir y el de Hermione durante los minutos en los que Nina y él se demoraron en beberse sus tés. Finalmente, Harry se había levantado, agradecido la hospitalidad y salido de la casa, no sin antes pedirle a Nina de favor que no le dijera a nadie acerca de eso. Nina casi le había dado un coscorrón en respuesta. "Por supuesto que no, Harry Potter, ¿por quién me tomas? ¿Por una corresponsal de  _El Profeta_?", había dicho ella antes de morderse la lengua al recordar tardíamente que Ginny trabajaba de eso, justamente. Al menos Nina había tenido el suficiente tacto y piedad para no preguntarle a Harry si pensaba hacer algo o si simplemente iba a dejarlo pasar.

Harry, de cualquier forma, ya tenía la respuesta a esa interrogante. Por supuesto que iba a dejarlo pasar. No estaba seguro de por qué de pronto se había visto asaltado por esas ideas absurdas hacia Hermione y su amistad, pero de lo que sí tenía plena certeza era que las iba a superar. Las iba a enterrar en lo más profundo de su mente y las iba a olvidar. Después de todo, que Nina creyera que Hermione "miraba" a Harry con "amor", podía ser una ilusión de su subordinada y nada más. Hermione siempre le había tenido mucho cariño a Harry. Todo el mundo la malinterpretaba. Siempre había sido así.

Los hechos eran sencillos y Harry debía atenerse a ellos: Hermione amaba a Ron; era de las pocas cosas de las que uno podía estar seguro en esa vida. Lo amaba desde que eran niños. Lo amaba mucho más de lo que Harry amaba a Ginny, por lo visto. Hermione no amaba a Harry, al menos no así. Era obvio que sólo le tenía cariño fraternal, concluyó Harry apretando los labios con amargura.

Ahí no estaba pasando nada que no hubiese pasado antes.

Suspirando y convenciéndose de eso, Harry bajó de la acera y cruzó la calle para llegar a su hogar.

* * *

Lo recibieron dos pequeños bultos saltándole encima. Eran Albus y Lily, todavía lo suficientemente infantiles e ingenuos como para alegrarse de la llegada de su progenitor. James, por su parte, ya tenía diez años cumplidos y se creía todo un adulto que, por supuesto, no iba a ir corriendo a saludar a papá. Muchos menos lo haría si Teddy andaba cerca.

Harry correspondió el entusiasmo de sus hijos. Se rió a carcajadas, abrazó a Lily y la levantó. A Albus le pasó el brazo libre por la espalada para atraerlo hacia él y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Papá, papá! James y Teddy iban a salir al campo y no quisieron llevarme —se quejó Albus cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño, gesto que, en su carita de ocho años, se veía adorable.

—¡No quisieron llevarnos! —puntualizó Lily uniéndose a la queja—. Entonces, mamá se enojó y los castigó en su habitación.

—¿Los castigó? —se extrañó Harry.

Algo tenía que marchar mal en casa pues normalmente Ginny se alegraba de la presencia de Teddy y le permitía hacer lo que quería, pues eso significaba que James se le pegaba como lapa y la dejaba tranquila al menos durante un rato.

Albus asintió y miró hacia el interior de la casa, a la zona de la cocina donde presumiblemente Ginny estaría. Harry pudo ver temor en los ojos verdes del niño y no le agradó. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo cuando Ginny aterrorizaba así a sus propios hijos. Se preguntó qué habría pasado para que su mujer estuviese de semejante mal humor.

Con cuidado, bajó a Lily hasta el suelo.

—Háganme un favor y les pagaré llevándolos más tarde a casa de los abuelos. Suban los dos a su habitación y esperen un rato ahí, ¿está bien?

Albus asintió. Parecía que Lily iba a rezongar, pero entonces su hermano la tomó de la mano y amablemente tiró de ella hacia las escaleras.

—Vamos, Lily. Seguro mamá se va a poner a gritar y no quieres oír eso, ¿verdad que no?

Harry se enojó más y soltó una maldición entre dientes al escuchar a su hijo decir aquello. Últimamente Ginny había estado muy estresada debido a un posible ascenso en el periódico y eso parecía provocar que perdiera la paciencia a la más mínima discusión entre los niños o ante cualquier lío o travesura realizada por éstos. Y James, que había heredado  _mucho_ de la sangre Weasley, valía por los tres a la hora de no portarse bien.

Harry dio un paso adelante para ir a buscar a su mujer, pero no llegó lejos. Ginny, vestida como si fuera a salir a trabajar, emergió de la cocina y lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos resplandecían furiosos. Se detuvo en el dintel que separaba la cocina del salón con las piernas separadas y los brazos en jarras: era su típica postura de "tengo la razón y estoy a punto de demostrarlo a gritos" y que, por Dios Santo, cómo le recordaba a Harry a la señora Weasley cuando regañaba a sus hijos.

—¡Al fin llegas! —vociferó Ginny—. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿No salías a las dos? ¡Carajo, Harry, ya son casi las cuatro!

Harry se quedó boquiabierto durante unos segundos. Miles de réplicas, algunas más imprudentes que otras, se le vinieron a la mente; pero luchó por controlarse para no empeorar las cosas. Respiró profundo un par de veces y sólo preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es el problema con eso? La fiesta de Ron es hasta las…

—¡El problema es que yo tenía que estar hace media hora en un partido de quidditch al otro lado de Inglaterra! —gritó Ginny todavía más enojada, interrumpiéndolo, su cara enrojeciendo tanto como su pelo—. ¡Ahora voy a llegar tarde y será por culpa tuya!

—Ginny, yo no tenía idea de… ¡No me lo dijiste! ¿Por qué no llamaste a Kreacher para que se quedara a cargo de los niños en lo que yo regresaba?

Kreacher continuaba viviendo en Grimmauld Place y de vez en cuando Harry y Ginny lo llamaban para pedirle ayuda doméstica o de cualquier tipo. Si el elfo no vivía tiempo completo con ellos, era sólo porque Harry se oponía. Estaba seguro de que Kreacher se moriría de la tristeza si lo alejaban permanentemente del cuadro de su antigua ama, Walburga Black.

—¡Ya sabes que no me gusta Kreacher como niñera! Estoy segura de que me odia por ser Weasley y temo que les haga daño a nuestros hijos.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.  _Eso,_ que Kreacher dañara a los niños de la familia a la que debía lealtad, era materialmente imposible y Ginny tenía que saberlo. Era absurdo que lo mencionara siquiera. Obviamente sólo lo decía para fastidiar.

—¿Entonces por qué siempre insistes en que lo quieres aquí día y noche ayudándote con la casa? —preguntó para contradecirla.

—¡Pues… por-porque es diferente! —tartamudeó ella—. ¡Y no me cambies de tema, Harry! Si no obtengo el ascenso por llegar tarde hoy, no te lo perdonaré. Y a todo esto, ¿dónde demonios estabas? —agregó levantando todavía más la voz—. ¡Te busqué en tu oficina vía chimenea y ya habías salido! ¡Tampoco estabas con Ron ni con nadie de la familia!

—¡Estaba en la casa de Nina! —respondió Harry sin darse cuenta de que también él estaba comenzando a gritar cuando ésa había sido la última de sus intenciones—. Fui a visitarla para preguntarle por su estado de salud. ¡Yo no sabía que tenías que cubrir un partido hoy! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—¡Me avisaron apenas hoy en la mañana! Así que… ¿estabas en la casa de Nina? —preguntó bajando la voz hasta volverla un siseo peligroso que a Harry no le agradaba en absoluto. Era indicativo de que Ginny estaba todavía más furiosa que cuando gritaba—. ¿Preguntando por su salud? ¿Tú y ella solitos ahí, no? Mira, qué cosas —finalizó con voz sarcástica.

Harry suspiró sonoramente y se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Ginny, no comiences con eso otra vez, por favor —le rogó.

Desde hacía unos meses, Ginny había adquirido la extraña obsesión de asegurar que entre Harry y Nina había algo más que una cordial relación de trabajo y él no tenía idea de cuál era el motivo de esos celos infundados. Porque, ahora que Harry lo pensaba, Ginny podía tener un poco de razón, sólo que estaba apuntando hacia la mujer equivocada. Si ella hubiera sabido lo que Harry mismo se había descubierto pensando acerca de Hermione…

Lo mataría. Y con justa razón.

El recuerdo de la epifanía sucedida apenas ese mediodía provocó que una oleada de remordimiento y culpa invadiera el ánimo de Harry. Seguramente fue por eso que decidió que era suficiente pelea entre su mujer y él. Así que, con la intención de arreglar las cosas, dio un paso hacia Ginny procurando suavizar su expresión.

—Mira, cariño, de verdad lo siento —dijo en voz baja, avergonzándose por haber levantado la voz un rato antes. Esperaba que los niños no los hubiesen escuchado—. Tienes razón, ha sido mi culpa. Yo quedé de venir a las dos y no he cumplido. Si hubiera sabido que tenías trabajo, por supuesto que no me habría desviado de mi camino.

Trató de abrazar a Ginny, pero ella lo empujó y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Crees que voy a dejar que me toques después de que has estado con ésa? —masculló con furia, dando un paso atrás—. Sólo voy a decirte una cosa, Harry Potter. Si vuelves a ir a su casa o a verte a solas con esa bruja… te arrepentirás. Y ella, lo pagará. Yo no voy a ser el hazmerreír de la gente.

Sin dejarlo decir más, Ginny lo esquivó y salió como tromba por la puerta, azotándola como adolescente con rabieta. Harry se quedó estupefacto durante un minuto completo. Ginny tenía un genio demasiado vivo (por decirlo del modo más amable), duro para ella de controlar y difícil para los demás de aguantar, y eso era algo que no había descubierto hasta que se casaron y vivieron bajo el mismo techo.

Meneando la cabeza, Harry respiró hondo varias veces para recuperar la serenidad. Mentalmente, hizo planes. Subiría a buscar a los niños, haría un trato con James y Teddy de que, si se arreglaban y se ponían guapos para la fiesta de su tío Ron, les permitiría salir de casa durante un rato siempre y cuando se encontraran con él en La Madriguera antes de las seis. Con Albus y Lily haría chantaje a cambio de helado o cualquier cosa. El punto era aligerar la tensión y difuminar la energía negativa que se sentía en esa vivienda y que le quitaba por mucho el mote de "hogar, dulce hogar".

Con los labios apretados y pensando en lo mucho que aquel día apestaba, Harry se encaminó escaleras arriba.

* * *

Disfrutándolo secretamente porque sabía que Ginny no lo aprobaría (porque hacía frío y ya casi era hora de la cena), Harry llevó a Albus y a Lily a tomar helado al mejor establecimiento muggle del pueblo. Ahí esperaron a que dieran las cinco y media, y luego procedieron a caminar hasta cruzar el puente, salir del pueblo y atravesar el campo en dirección a La Madriguera.

Ese pequeño paseo le sirvió a Harry para aclararse algunas cosas. Todavía no comprendía por qué su mente lo había traicionado tanto durante ese día, pero la resolución que había decidido tomar sería dejar todo por la paz y no volver a tocar el tema con nadie más. Él era feliz con su vida actual. Tenía tres hermosos hijos, una casa preciosa, una familia política a la que adoraba y una existencia pacífica, exceptuando su trabajo que a veces se tornaba peligroso y estresante, pero esas broncas solía dejarlas en la oficina y jamás llevárselas a casa. Que de vez en cuando peleara con su esposa no significaba nada. Todos los matrimonios eran así. O al menos, eso era lo que él se imaginaba.

Además, por si todo eso no fuera poco, estaba su amistad con Ron. Y con la misma Hermione, quien durante los últimos años había sido su apoyo en el Ministerio y su compañía total desde que Ron había dejado de trabajar. No quería perderlos a ninguno de los dos.

Así que eso era todo, decidió, sintiéndose un poco mejor por creer que estaba actuando de manera correcta y decente. "Hermione lo aprobaría, por supuesto", pensó sonriéndose, descubriendo, no por primera vez, lo mucho que le importaba la opinión que su amiga tenía de él.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando los niños y él llegaron a la casa de los abuelos, al mismo tiempo que James y Teddy lo hacían por otro camino que salía de un bosque cercano. Harry frunció el ceño al verlos y sacó la varita. James llevaba el abrigo sucio y hecho un desastre, y Teddy tenía las botas embarradas de lodo. Les aplicó encantamientos limpiadores a ambos y los miró con desaprobación al tiempo que Lily se soltaba de su mano y corría a abrazar a Teddy.

El adolescente de quince años levantó a la niña de seis y cambió su color de cabello hasta dejarlo del mismo tono rojo que ella, detalle que a Lily volvía loca de orgullo.

—¡Lily! ¡Parece que tienes días sin verme y no tengo ni dos horas que salí de tu casa! ¿Tanto me quieres?

Lily soltó risitas, se sonrojó y enterró su cara en el pecho del chico. Harry sonrió. Teddy era un buen muchacho y todos en su familia lo adoraban; incluso le habían dejado un cuarto en casa para que pudiera quedarse con ellos el tiempo que deseara sin sentirse intruso. Y en ocasiones especiales como esa, su abuela Andrómeda cedía con gusto para que Teddy pudiera acompañarlos a las fiestas.

—¿Y bien? ¿En dónde está mi regalo?

Esa era la voz de Ron quien salía de la casa y se dirigía hacia ellos. Todos se giraron a verlo y, sin ponerse de acuerdo, gritaron "¡Feliz cumpleaños, tío Ron!". Lily se bajó de los brazos de Teddy y corrió, junto con Albus, a abrazar a su tío. Detrás de Ron, sus dos niños pelirrojos, Hugo y Rose, salieron de la casa a toda velocidad a saludar a los recién llegados.

Harry miró su reloj. Todavía faltaban unos minutos para las seis. Pensando en Hermione y tratando de no alterarse porque en unos instantes iba a verla de nuevo, caminó hacia Ron y esperó a que los niños lo dejaran en paz. Ya que todos se cansaron de que el tío les hiciera cosquillas, corrieron entonces a molestar a las gallinas, y Teddy y James también se perdieron de vista. Harry, ya a solas con Ron, lo abrazó cálidamente.

—Compañero, felicidades —le murmuró—. Tu regalo lo traerá Ginny más tarde. ¿Sabes? Hermione me dijo que…

—Ya, ya, ya sé. Ahórrate la mentira —lo atajó Ron—. Sé que debemos regresar a mi casa a cierta hora para la fiesta "sorpresa" —agregó con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Es a las seis, verdad? ¿Sabes qué habrá para cenar?

Harry se rió.

—Sí, es a las seis. Prácticamente, ya. Y habrá, por lo que sé, hamburguesas de cordero, pavo asado, papas fritas, bandejas con pastelillos y caramelos infinitos, y mucha cerveza de todo tipo. Y claro, un gran pastel y helado de chocolate para finalizar.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco de puro deleite.

—Oh, Hermione… —dijo y suspiró—. Mi mujer es una diosa. Por eso la amo tanto.

Harry sintió que la sonrisa se le torcía en una mueca de amargura.

—Claro. Ella es… es-es genial —masculló sin saber qué más decir—. ¿Tus papás ya están listos para acompañarnos? —dijo para cambiar de tema.

—Ya se han adelantado. Ya sólo faltamos nosotros y los niños. ¿Usamos la chimenea?

Harry asintió.

—Probablemente Ginny llegue un poco tarde. Tenía un partido que cubrir y…

—Eso también lo sé —volvió a interrumpirlo Ron—. A eso de las tres de la tarde estaba buscándote como loca y se conectó por la red flu para gritarnos a todos lo impuntual e irresponsable que eres.

Harry cerró los ojos con vergüenza. Genial, ahora hasta sus suegros estaban enterados de lo que había sucedido. ¿Por qué diablos Ginny tenía que hacer el problema tan grande?

—Pero a mí no me engaña mi hermanita —siguió hablando Ron—. Ese enojo era por algo mucho más grande que tú llegando tarde. ¿Sigue con sus ideas de que tienes algo con Chibbar, verdad?

Harry abrió los ojos y asintió, agradecido de poder hablar de eso con Ron y que éste se mostrara comprensivo. Era un alivio que no creyera que las paranoias de su hermana eran ciertas.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Estaba enojada por mi retraso, pero se puso como energúmeno cuando se enteró de que fui a casa de Nina a ver su estado de salud y a preguntarle acerca de unos datos de…

—Oye, oye —lo interrumpió Ron con una gran sonrisa—, a mí no tienes que darme explicaciones. Yo no soy tu esposa. Pero como cuñado sí me veo obligado a preguntarte algo: ¿te gusta Nina Chibbar, sí o no?

Harry lo miró boquiabierto.

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Ron mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Puedo jurártelo! Yo… yo sólo tengo ojos para… para Ginny, por supuesto —mintió, sintiéndose terriblemente mal porque el nombre de "Hermione" había estado a un pelo de salírsele de entre los labios. Joder, eso sí que hubiese sido una hecatombe. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando su inconsciente?

No estaba pensando en nada, era obvio. Y ese, justamente, era el maldito problema.

Ron asintió y suavizó la mirada.

—Te creo. Después de todo, me parece que Chibbar es una bruja honesta y leal. No la veo haciéndole semejante cosa a Ginny.

Harry también asintió. Ron conocía a Chibbar. Habían sido compañeros cuando Ron todavía laboraba como auror y siempre se la habían llevado muy mal. Se comportaban como niños pequeños, insultándose el uno al otro, peleándose por la atención de Harry y compitiendo encarnizadamente por obtener el puesto de Subjefe. Cuando finalmente Ron decidió dejar las filas por culpa de sus problemas de salud, la verdad fue que Harry se sintió muy aliviado. Pudo verse en libertad para nombrar Subjefa a Nina sin que Ron se sintiera ofendido.

—¿Sabes que la he estado viendo? —dijo Ron de repente, sacando a Harry de sus cavilaciones.

—¿A quién?

—A Umbrigde, seguramente. ¡Pues a Chibbar, idiota! ¿O de quién estamos hablando?

Harry se extrañó. Ver juntos a Ron y Nina en un contexto que no fuera el de estar en el Cuartel de Aurores peleando por cualquier tontería, le parecía raro.

—¿Por qué? ¿En dónde? ¿Ha ido a la tienda?

Harry se refería a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, en la cual Ron pasaba mucho de su tiempo cuando no se sentía mal o no estaba tomando sus terapias. Tanto ayudaba ahí, que incluso George había hablado de convertirlo en su socio, pero nadie lo tomaba en serio.

—No. La he visto con el sanador especialista en la terapia de los brazos. Ella también está lesionada. Del brazo izquierdo. Un fugitivo le lanzó un…

—¡Ron, eso ya lo sé! Lo que no sabía era que ustedes dos eran pacientes del mismo sanador. Pobre hombre. ¿No le han hecho explotar el consultorio todavía? —se burló—. ¿Cómo aguantan estar en la misma sala de espera sin despellejarse mutuamente?

Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Qué crees que somos? ¿Niños? ¡Nos hemos portado civilizadamente! De hecho, hemos tenido un par de conversaciones muy… interesantes —dijo, y a Harry le pareció que le rehuía la mirada y se sonrojaba un poco.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. ¿Nos vamos ya? Creo que pasa de las seis. Por lo visto Hermione se sumará a la lista de mujeres furiosas contigo por ser impuntual. Te gusta la mala vida, ¿eh, compañero? —bromeó y le dio un codazo.

Harry no le hizo caso, aunque en su interior pensó que no estaría mal ver a Hermione enojada con él. Después de todo, cualquier atención era mejor que la indiferencia, una emoción de la cual esperaba jamás sufrir de parte de Hermione.

Regañándose a él mismo por estar pensando esas cosas, le dio la espalda a Ron y llamó a los niños a gritos para ingresar a la casa y poder tomar la red flu.

* * *

Sólo llegaron unos minutos tarde y por supuesto que Hermione no iba a estar enojada con Harry. Rara vez se enojaba. Era cierto que se preocupaba en exceso y lo reñía cuando Harry no se cuidaba o se portaba imprudente en su trabajo, lo que indicaba que el motivo de sus regaños era porque estimaba a Harry y no quería verlo herido, jamás por tonterías por las que Ginny sí solía perder el control.

Después de maniobrar un tanto torpemente para conseguir enviar con éxito a tantos niños a través de la red flu, Harry viajó penúltimo para permitir que Ron llegara detrás de él. Apenas entró en el salón de los Weasley-Granger, sus ojos de auror, acostumbrados a evaluar situaciones con rapidez, pasaron revista de inmediato a la gente que, reunida alrededor de la chimenea, esperaba al festejado.

—Buenas noches, perdonen la tardanza —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Qué hay, Harry?

—¡Hola, tío Harry!

—No te preocupes, están a tiempo.

—¡Harry! ¡Qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo has estado?

—Buenas noches, jefe.

Lo saludaron diferentes voces al unísono.

Como era de esperarse, en la casa de Ron y Hermione estaban los otros hermanos Weasley ya casados con sus respectivos niños, a excepción de Charlie que continuaba soltero y no había podido asistir por encontrarse todavía trabajando en Rumania.

Harry vio a George y a Angelina con sus dos hijos Fred y Roxanne; a Percy y a su esposa Audrey con sus pequeñas Molly y Lucy, quien, con cinco añitos, era la bebé de la familia. Bill y Fleur estaban un poco más atrás rodeados de sus tres hijos tan rubios y hermosos como su madre: Victoire, Dominique y Louis. También estaban presentes Molly y Arthur, los padres de Hermione; Luna con su esposo Rolf, cada uno cargando a uno de sus bebés gemelos; Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, las gemelas Patil y otras caras conocidas de sus tiempos en Hogwarts, aparte de un par de aurores que habían sido grandes amigos de Ron durante sus años de servicio en el Cuartel. Los propios niños de Harry y de Ron, junto a un sonriente Teddy, aguardaban con expectación en espera del tío festejado.

Y Hermione.

Harry había paseado la mirada por el lugar en un solo instante y con eso le había bastado para tener en claro quiénes estaban y en dónde. Pero al terminar de echar el vistazo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se quedaran clavados en Hermione. Su amiga, vestida con una sensual blusa de color rojo y un par de jeans ajustados, se veía adorablemente sencilla e impactante. Traía el cabello sujeto en una coleta con algunos mechones rebeldes sueltos por ahí y por allá, vestigio de que había estado muy atareada como para acicalarse más. Sin embargo, Harry creía, ella no necesitaba más arreglos para verse hermosa. Era tan linda así… Despeinada. Perfecta.

Harry pasó saliva porque Hermione también lo estaba mirando directamente a él, y por unos segundos el tiempo pareció congelarse; la sala pareció quedarse sin gente y sin ruido; el sitio y el momento parecieron ser sólo para ellos dos porque Hermione lo estaba viendo sólo a él y le sonreía. Le sonreía como siempre lo había hecho: con los ojos resplandecientes y un gesto dulce, una sonrisita de medio lado, leve y discreta. Llena de orgullo. Una sonrisa que, durante todos aquellos años, sólo había sido para él, para Harry Potter. Eso quería decir, concluyó con alegría, que Hermione no era víctima de las extrañas ideas que asolaban a Harry y que tampoco sospechaba que Harry había estado sufriéndolas. Todo seguía bien entre ellos. No la había perdido. Eran los mismos amigos de toda la vida y Harry no podía sentirse más feliz y tranquilo en ese momento de lo que había estado durante el día entero.

—¡Harry! —gritó alguien—. ¡Ron ya viene, quítate de en medio!

Harry, sacado de su ensoñación, reaccionó con grandes reflejos y saltó a un lado justo a tiempo para evitar ser atropellado por Ron, quien salía con aire triunfante de la chimenea y fingía pésimamente una sorpresa que no estaba sintiendo.

—¡SORPRESA!

La atención de todos los presentes se volcó repentinamente en el pelirrojo recién llegado; todos trataban de abrazarlo, saludarlo, de darle regalos o una buena palmada en la espalda; y Harry aprovechó para dar varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose del tumulto. Cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo estaba viendo a él, volvió a buscar a Hermione con la mirada.

Para su desencanto, ella ya no estaba viéndolo pues tenía su atención puesta en sus hijos. Hermione estaba de cuclillas ante Hugo y Rose, dándoles a cada uno sendas cajas envueltas para regalo y animándolos a acercarse a su padre para entregárselas. Harry no podía dejar de admirarla. Era tan cariñosa y comprensiva con sus niños que a Harry le dolía. ¿Por qué Ginny no era también así?

Y ahí, en plena celebración de Ron, Harry miraba y miraba a una familia que no era la suya, a una mujer que sólo era su amiga y cuñada;  _anhelando_ algo a lo que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre, intentando enterrar ese deseo sin lograrlo, sin dejar de preguntarse si acaso era verdad que sus sentimientos hacia Hermione habían cambiado sin que él se diera cuenta. Y todavía más allá: no podía dejar de cuestionarse si por alguna razón misteriosa Hermione se sentiría igual hacia él o todo lo que la gente decía de ella (incluso la valiosa opinión de Nina) no eran más que patrañas e ilusiones.

Pero lo peor era que Harry no entendía por qué todo eso le preocupaba y lo lastimaba tanto; por qué maldita razón no podía olvidarlo si hacía apenas unas horas su resolución había sido que mandaría todas aquellas estúpidas ideas al diablo.

Hermione envió a sus niños a internarse entre la alegre muchedumbre para que pudieran darle sus regalos a su papá, y entonces, con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se incorporó.

—¡Harry! —suspiró al encontrarse cara a cara con éste—. Muchas gracias por traer a Ron a la hora acordada. Todo está saliendo de acuerdo a mi plan y no puedes imaginarte cómo me reconforta eso.

Harry asintió toscamente y caminó con lentitud hasta quedar parado a un lado de ella; quizá demasiado cerca para su salud mental, pensó después. Pero no quería que nadie más los escuchara hablar. No porque estuviera pensando contarle secretos a Hermione, sino simplemente porque le gustaba estar así con ella: de manera íntima y personal. Intentó no mirarla de arriba abajo pero le resultaba difícil. Hermione le parecía la mujer más preciosa de la reunión (todavía mucho más que Fleur) y era duro no quedarse embobado contemplándola.

—Aunque no lo creas, sí puedo imaginarme cuán feliz te hace que las cosas estén saliendo de acuerdo a tu agenda —bromeó Harry en voz baja. Sonrió—. Te lo dice tu amigo que durante años sufrió de tu hostigamiento en Hogwarts y de los planes que nos elaborabas a Ron y a mí para que estudiáramos para los exámenes. ¿Te acuerdas?

Hermione, sin dejar de sonreír, arqueó las cejas.

—Hostigamiento, ¿eh? Pero funcionaba, ¿no?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No sé decirte. Tal vez si los hubiéramos tomado en serio, pero la verdad era que evitábamos seguir tus horarios en la medida de lo posible.

—¡Ya sé! —exclamó Hermione y le dio un codazo en las costillas—. Y sé que lo hacían sólo por fastidiarme. ¡Par de odiosos! Yo que tanto me preocupaba por ustedes.

—Pero así nos  _amabas_ , odiosos y todo. ¿Verdad que sí? —masculló Harry, acalorándose e ignorando una voz interior que le advertía que, por amor a todo lo sagrado, no tocara terreno tan escabroso.

No obstante, Hermione no lo escuchó o fingió no hacerlo.

—Sé que Ginny llegará tarde —dijo en vez de seguirle el juego a Harry—. A eso de las tres me llamó por la red flu para…

—Oh, Dios, ¿no me digas que a ti también? —la interrumpió Harry—. Joder, nada más falta que lo publique en  _El Profeta —_ se quejó con voz fastidiada.

Hermione no dijo nada durante unos segundos en los que ambos sólo contemplaron la escena que tenía lugar en la reunión. Todos ya habían terminado de felicitar a Ron y ahora estaban acercándose a la mesa donde las viandas y las bebidas estaban a su disposición. A Ron le brillaban los ojos a la vista de tanta comida. Para alivio de Harry, Teddy, bendito fuera el chico, estaba ayudándole a Albus y a Lily a servirse comida, por lo que Harry podía descansar un rato de sus deberes de padre y quedarse ahí al lado de su amiga. De pronto, Victoire se acercó a Teddy, le sonrió ampliamente y se ofreció a echarle una mano con los pequeños.

Teddy se sonrojó y el cabello se le aclaró sin que él se diera cuenta. Harry sonrió y suspiró. ¿Así que a Teddy le gustaba Victoire? Buscó a Bill con la mirada y lo encontró observando la escena con el ceño fruncido. Bueno, era evidente que al pobre Teddy le esperaba un suegro bastante duro de pelar. Después de todo, Victoire todavía no cumplía ni catorce años. Ambos estaban…

—Sé que Ginny piensa que estás engañándola con Chibbar, Harry —dijo Hermione de repente en voz baja y grave, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Harry arqueó las cejas y se giró a mirar a su amiga.

—Sí, eso piensa. ¿No me digas que tú también? —la retó con voz dura y un tanto dolida.

Hermione, a diferencia de él, evitaba verlo a la cara. Harry notó que se sonrojaba un poco.

—No-no, claro que no… Sólo me preguntaba. Como veo que… Tú y Chibbar son… Son muy…

—Somos "muy" jefe y subjefa, y nada más —la atajó Harry de mala manera.

Hermione se giró bruscamente hacia él.

—¡Harry, no te molestes! No  _quiero_  pensar mal de ti. Yo sólo… Es que me consta que las cosas entre tú y Ginny han estado mal. Ella se queja todo el tiempo de que no se ven nunca, y tú… Tú estás en el trabajo con… Bueno. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero? Sólo quería asegurarme. Pero si tú dices que no hay nada entre Chibbar y tú, yo te creo. Por supuesto que te creo —finalizó ardorosamente mirándolo con intensidad.

Harry asintió, pero no cedería tan fácilmente. En verdad le lastimaba que la propia Hermione hubiese dudado así de él.

—Pues no —espetó—. No hay nada. Yo nunca le he sido infiel a Ginny. Puedo meter las manos al fuego para demostrarlo. —Desvió la vista hacia el frente antes de agregar—: Y mira que es gracioso que seas tú justamente la que piense en eso cuando todos en el Ministerio creen que los que tenemos un romance somos  _mi jefa_ y yo. O sea, tú, Hermione.

De reojo pudo notar que Hermione abría mucho los ojos y la boca.

—¿E-en serio? —tartamudeó ella.

—Sí —gruñó Harry por toda respuesta. No tenía ganas de darle explicaciones ni de contarle lo que había escuchado apenas ese mismo día. Que lo averiguara ella misma si quería.

Hubo un largo momento en el que ninguno dijo nada; tan largo, que Harry comenzó a pensar que aquella charla había terminado. Entonces, Hermione se aclaró la garganta y habló de nuevo.

—Nunca le has sido infiel a Ginny —afirmó Hermione más que lo preguntó—. Está bien, de veras te creo. Te pido disculpas por haber dudado de ti. —Hizo una pausa en la que enrojeció más y titubeó antes de murmurar—: Pero, ¿tú crees que...? ¿Crees que podrías serlo alguna vez? ¿Si la ocasión  _ideal_ se te presentara? ¿Si la tentación fuese demasiado grande como para resistirse?

Ahora fue Harry el que se giró tan violentamente a mirar a Hermione que casi se desnuca. Hermione no se amilanó: le sostuvo la mirada fijamente. Harry pasó saliva.

No. No podía estar pasando  _esa_  conversación. ¿O sí?

¿Qué demonios significaba  _en verdad_?

—La verdad… No lo sé —respondió en voz baja sin quitarle la vista a Hermione, su pulso acelerándose, su corazón casi saliéndose del pecho—. Probablemente... si la tentación es demasiada, como dices. Después de todo, sólo soy un ser humano, no una estatua de piedra. ¿Y tú? —preguntó en un susurro—. ¿Le serías infiel a Ron?

Hermione no respondió. Sólo enrojeció más que nunca antes y se alejó de Harry, caminando a paso veloz hacia la mesa de las viandas para unirse a Ron. Harry la siguió con la mirada. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y poco le importó si alguien más de los presentes se daba cuenta de ello. Y así, mientras su mejor amigo y su familia reían, comían y charlaban ignorantes de los retorcidos pensamientos de Harry Potter, éste miraba hacia Hermione, quien, él no podía dejar de notarlo, se veía simplemente  _deliciosa_ enfundada en aquellos pantalones ajustados.

Harry se mordió los labios, bajó los ojos y tuvo deseos de que lo partiera un rayo, de que Voldemort regresara de la tumba y ahora sí acabara de él de una buena vez.

¿Cómo, en nombre de todo lo sagrado, podía ser tan perverso? ¿Por qué Hermione tenía que haberle preguntado aquello que, Merlín los perdonara, había sonado como una clara invitación a...? ¿A eso?

Era como si su propia amiga hubiese abierto una Caja de Pandora que ahora, nada ni nadie, podría volver a cerrar.

"Y se suponía que la prudente del trío siempre habías sido tú, Hermione Granger", pensó Harry con rabia, soltando maldiciones entre dientes, cerrando los ojos apretados y armándose de valor para continuar con aquella farsa en la que se había convertido su vida y con esa tortura de desear algo que jamás podría obtener.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS. ¡Gracias por leer! Hasta el siguiente. ¡Feliz día de Reyes!


End file.
